


Crowned Prince

by xxdrarryrebellexx



Series: Drarry One-Shots & Ficlets [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, I Love Drarry Whoops, M/M, One Shot, Super Soft, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is literally sweet af so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxdrarryrebellexx/pseuds/xxdrarryrebellexx
Summary: "I'm going to look like a poof, aren't I?""You are a poof," Harry said still laughing."Yeah, but I didn't want the whole bloody castle to know!"





	Crowned Prince

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted soft drarry and i saw a super pastel picture of draco in a flower crown so...you're welcome

Harry laid his head back on Draco's lap as the blonde read over one of his extra curricular potion books. He plucked a few small pink flowers then made them fly through the air with his wand. It was a beautiful day outside in late spring, where the days stayed a bit warmer a lot longer and they could sit out by the lake all day.

 

The silence was peaceful and Harry let out a deep breath just before Draco sneezed and sent him sprawling onto the ground.

 

"Potter, you're flying the flowers right in my face." He sat the book down beside him and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on top. "It is a beautiful day, though. Don't you think so?"

 

"Absolutely brilliant," he said smiling as he looked lovingly at Draco whose hair and face seemed to be glowing in the afternoon sunlight as he stared out across the lake with the whisper of a grin on his lips.

 

"Stop being such a sap, Potter. I know you're staring at me."

 

"So what if I am?" asked Harry grinning as he leaned closer and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "I think you're stunning. I can't focus on the beauty of nature because _you_ are overwhelming my senses."

 

"I could go back inside if you'd like. Then you could fully enjoy the day that you've been given."

 

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'm glad you understand." Harry gave him a lopsided grin as he moved behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist as they sat beneath a tree.

 

"Oh, shut up," said Draco shoving at Harry. "How can you be so romantic and still ruin the moment?"

 

"It's a gift, I think."

 

Draco finally turned to look at him this time. Their eyes met and he had to look away to keep from blushing so hard.

 

"I would like to finish my book this afternoon, Potter."

 

"I'm not stopping you..."

 

"No, but you are distracting me. It's only one more chapter. I promise."

 

"Fine," Harry whined as he unwrapped his arms from around Draco and moved back to his place beside the blonde to pick at more of the soft pink blossoms around him. He sat quietly weaving together each flower and each petal he picked up. What started as a flimsy craft turned into a serious project as he added in new flowers and tried to make more complicated patterns as he twisted and braided them together.

 

Draco lied his book on his lap and watched as the ravenette continued to twine the bundle together.

 

"What in Salazar's name are you doing, Harry?"

 

The boy in question looked up surprised as though he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

 

"I'm making a flower crown."

 

"A what?" Draco tilted his head to the side as he peered at the constantly moving flowers in Harry's hands curiously.

 

"A flower crown. It's a crown made of flowers."

 

"But why?"

 

"I don't know I thought these would look nice on you," Harry started while looking down fondly at the petals between his fingers. "They're a soft color so they won't contrast too much with your hair or your skin. I could probably asked Neville or Luna about the medicinal benefits too. Then again, Hermione might know." He laughed to himself.

 

"What's funny about it?" Draco asked surprised at the random outburst.

 

"The medicinal benefits of flower crowns," sputtered Harry trying to contain his laughter. "Y-You wouldn't get it." Harry clutched his side with one hand before he went back to work diligently.

 

"I'm going to look like a poof, aren't I?"

 

"You are a poof," Harry said still laughing.

 

"Yeah, but I didn't want the whole bloody castle to know!"

 

"If that was the case you wouldn't have kissed me at the Yule Ball. Now, get back to your reading, Dray. I'll be done by the time you finish your book."

 

"Yeah, alright.."

 

Draco picked up his book again, but he was past being able to concentrate on actually reading it as he watched Harry's fingers move back and forth weaving the flowers together and entwining them with magic as he went as well. The blonde fell asleep with his back propped against the tree, watching Harry make the crown. He was woken up by light kisses all over his face. He opened his eyes a little only to be met with Harry's evergreen ones.

 

"Was I boring you?" asked Harry with an adorable little smirk.

 

"Quite the contrary, actually. I was boring myself," Draco responded chuckling. He looked over him and furrowed his brow while still trying to look unconcerned. Harry couldn't help but smile at that. "What happened to the crown you were fiddling with?"

 

"Oh! I finished it." Harry pulled the crown from behind him and sat it on a confused Draco's head, while smiling broadly at him.

 

The blonde wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he knew that if it made Harry smile like that he would do anything. He sent the boy a smaller, shy smile and blushed lightly. Before he knew what was happening he was being pulled up and Harry was handing him his satchel, but holding his books.

 

He led him towards the castle, pulling him along with a huge grin on his face. He continued to turn back and forth happily watching Draco then remembering he should probably look where he was going before he would turn to watch Draco again.

 

Once they were inside he led them to the Gryffindor common room and spoke the password, giddily pulling Draco behind him.

 

"You can wait on one of the couches. I'm going to put my things in my room, is that okay?" asked Harry grinning at him.

 

"I suppose...but if one of these Gryffindorks so much as touch m- if they breathe in my direction, I'm going to hex them." Draco looked around himself uneasily.

 

"I expect no less, Dray." Harry kissed his cheek then hurried to go put his things in the room. He threw his bag onto his bed and tossed his parchment on the desk. That is when he heard the first scream.

 

Harry ran into the common room and watched as Draco angrily stood on the couch with his wand aimed at a third year who now had the grace to feel ashamed.

 

"Potter!"

 

"I'm right here, Draco. What happened?"

 

"She bloody touched my hair! Did you put allure in this crown or something. Was this just a joke or something!?"

 

"No! Of course not. They look good on you."

 

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, but before he could retaliate the rest of his friends entered.

 

"Hullo Harry!" said Ron. "Malfoy."

 

"Hi Harry, Draco," Hermione spoke with a smile in their direction. Before the two were able to make their way across the room Harry was in front of them with one hand on the blonde's shoulder and the other on his other arm.

 

"Hey Ron. Hey 'Mione. Dray's a little...angry."

 

"Angry is an understatement and you bloody well know it, Potter."

 

"Tara tried to touch his hair," Harry said with a shy smile to his two best friends.

 

"She didn't try, she did it! And you lot think it's funny! I can see it on your faces! Unbelievable." He poked his lip out in what could only be classified as a pout and Harry smiled at him before kissing him on the cheek.

 

"C'mon then. Let's get you away from the big bad Gryffindors, okay?"

 

"You are going to regret that, Potter," Draco sneered.

 

"I think I'll live," responded Harry happily.


End file.
